1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary variable resistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-170403 discloses an existing rotary variable resistor. The rotary variable resistor includes a resin film, a resistor pattern and a current collector pattern that are provided on the resin film, and a slider that makes sliding contact with the resistor pattern and the current collector pattern. The resistor pattern and the current collector pattern are printed onto the resin film.
The above-described existing rotary variable resistor has a risk that reduction in size thereof causes electric linearity to be deteriorated. A reason for this is that the reduction in size reduces the resistor pattern in size to increase influence by variation in a film thickness of the resistor pattern, resulting in deterioration in the electric linearity. In particular, it has been discovered by the inventors of the present application that the deterioration in the electric linearity becomes significant when the resistor pattern is formed by printing.